Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20150927072649
Vollotorian, Myro, Rhazachaan, Toran, and several owls stormed through his winter estate to where Estivaan was sleeping. Vollotorian jammed his stone knife into the door and wrenched it open. Everyone poured in at once. Estivaan snapped awake as his irate father towered over him. Estivaan: Father, what is going on– (Vollotorian paid no heed to his son. He diected the others with his stone knife.) Vollotorian: Drag him outside! Now! Vollotorian's workers obeyed him at once. They tied Estivaan up so tightly he could barely breathe. Leering, Myro and Toran threw him out of his room. Vollotorian checked the area for contraband. There was none, so he and his minions left the room. No one knew about Vollotorian's secret yet. Vollotorian: We're flying north. Four of you will hold Estivaan while the rest of you stay alert. Come! Vollotorian took off, followed by the rest of the party. He was quite a sight to see as he soared through the air. The Chancellor loved flying; it gave him such pleasure to go where he pleased as the desert slid beneath him. Vollotorian's sharp eyes could spot his destination from five miles away. Myro: Think he'll be glad to be rid of his bastard son, eh, Toran? (Toran nodded, but Vollotorian heard.) Vollotorian: No talking!! An hour passed before they arrived at their destination. It was a huge stone building. The sun was steadily peeking above the east horizon. Vollotorian landed first, followed by everyone else. Estivaan had secretly chewed away half the ropes tying him. And apparently, no one noticed? If he were to lose, he'd lose with pride. Estivaan saw Vollotorian consult with the owner of the institution, an old, decrepit-looking lizard. From what he could see, it seemed Vollotorian was writing the owner a check. Vollotorian: (Penned a check for $3 million Solaranian Dollars) Here's the down payment for the first three years. I want weekly reports from you and your staff on how my son is doing. Lizard Owner: Three years at the least? Are you sure, sir? As you know, we aren't soft with our clients here. (Grinned nastily) Vollotorian: You know damn well why I chose this institution for my son. Estivaan: Three years?! Father, don't–(Myro clapped his wing over him.) Lizard Owner: Good luck getting him to his room. Heh heh. Vollotorian and the others had just reached Estivaan's cell when everything happened at once. Vollotorian roared with rage as Estivaan suddenly attacked his captors, drawing their screams and blood. Myro and Toran tried to pin him down but Estivaan batted them away as four other owls mauled him from behind. Vollotorian: GODDAMNIT, HOLD HIM DOWN!!! It was nearly useless. Estivaan grabbed everyone on top of him and threw them off, one by one. Vollotorian's minions jumped him again, and Estivaan was nearly pinned to the ground. His energy overcame theirs as Estivaan lunged at his greatest enemy. Five owls immediately dragged him away from Vollotorian, who was holding a small silver instrument. Estivaan continued to struggle. Myro and Toran rushed in to help. Butters: Fuck 'em up, Estivaan! Vollotorian: Move aside and fix him to the floor!! (They did so. Estivaan was bawling.) Estivaan: NO! NO!! Father, you can't do this to me! (Vollotorian turned on his silver instrument. It started spitting electrical currents.) Vollotorian: YES, I CAN!! Vollotorian drove his electroshock device into Estivaan's skin, sending hundreds of volts surging though his body. His captors jumped back in agony. Estivaan never screamed as loudly as he did that awful night. Vollotorian ripped the weapon from his son's body. Estivaan was temporarily blinded by the pain. Vollotorian: I've fucking had it with you!! Vollotorian grabbed Estivaan's limp body amd threw it into the cell. He slammed the door and it locked immediately. Vollotorian and his minions quickly made their way to the exit. The owner awaited them. Lizard Owner: I heard a struggle. Vollotorian: My son was rather. . . rebellious. However, I won, as it should be. Lizard Owner: Fine. But I don't have a key to his room. Who does? Vollotorian: I do. I want a full report of his doings within a week. (Owner nodded. Vollotorian and his minions flew back to his winter estate. Vollotorian headed to his feather bed where Mosette was sleeping as he was exhausted from the journey.)